Can't Scream
by crochetamommy
Summary: Ichigo loses his voice and Grimmjow takes advantage of it. Fluff more than anything.. The complete version of my previous submitted parts.


Can't Scream

"Aaaachhhuuu" Ichigo sneezed again. All the dust was flying about and he couldn't keep from sneezing. He hated having to dust and vacuum but the house definitely needed it, and it was his job to do it.  
"Aachuu" luckily he managed to grab a tissue, to keep the snot from blowing on everything in front of him. "Allergies are such a bitch," he thought. The whole runny nose,sneeze-y, itchy eye symptoms he could live without.  
He'd been cleaning for an hour now and sneezing for at least half of that. Well, it needed to be done, so he bared with it and just jammed with his music.Two hours later

"I'm home" Grimmjow shouted as he walked in the door. Hearing music playing, he figured Ichigo was cleaning, since that was about the only time that he listened to music this loud. Walking through the house, he noticed the living room was neat and tidy. He walked to the back of the house where the bathroom and the master bedroom was; the bedroom he shared with Ichigo, where they slept, made love and kept their clothes. They each had a separate room for their work and hobbies. He walked into the bedroom and he heard "Aachhu". He smiled, knowing the cute little face Ichigo made when he sneezed. His brown eyes would get really wide, he'd blush clear across his cheeks and then he'd spasm to shake his whole body."Cchhuu. Damn it!" he heard over the electro beat coming out the speakers in the corner of the room. Walking into the master bath, he saw Ichigo leaning against the sink counter with his eyes shut; nodding his head to the beat and trying to keep another wave of sneezes from taking over.  
Ichigo opened his eyes as he felt big hands with strong muscled arms circle his waist. Grimmjow was coming close for a kiss. Ichigo moved to meet him half-way, when he felt a sudden twitch. He was about to sneeze and there was nothing he could do to stop it!

Grimmjow noticed the hesitation in Ichigo's face and stepped back, knowing to give him space to sneeze or else he would get headbutted and sneezed upon. It had happened before; not too pretty and no reason to have a replay.

"Aachu" Ichigo sneezed again and blew his nose.

"Well, well baby.. you sound like your allergic to me" Grimmjow bantered playfully. Stepping closer to him, Grimmjow finally got his hello kiss. At first, it was just a peck on the lips; gently applying pressure and enjoying the smoothness of the skin against his. Slowly he added more pressure and parted his lips for a deeper kiss.

Grimmjow ran his arms around Ichigo's waist again and pull their bodies flush against one another. Breaking the kiss he leaned down to nuzzle Ichigo's neck and kiss the sweaty skin. He took a lick and groaned at the salty taste of his skin. He loved Ichigo's smell and taste. That along could get him rock hard in a matter of seconds. And it did get him hard.

Feeling Grimmjow starting to get aroused Ichigo slowly grind his-self against that rock hard body. Clearing his throat Ichigo said "Um.. hows was...ur day?" but it came out as if a mouse with strep throat had said it. Really high pitched for Ichigo's low pitched voice, while the words did not even want to come out of his mouth at all. Clearing his throat again, he tried. Nothing came out. His voice was completely gone. He hadn't even notice it was getting sore.. it just.. wasn't there.. Looking at Grimmjow, Ichigo started to blush at the look that was being sent to him.

"Well, it looks like you've lost your voice.." Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo. Grinning, he leaned in and softly bit Ichigo on the side of his neck and heard a cute little grunt. Running his hands down Ichigo's side and then running up underneath the big sweaty shirt that Ichigo always wore when he cleaned. It was one of Grimmjow's old football shirts which swallowed Ichigo. While running his hands up along that tone stomach and chest, he started to nibble a little harder on Ichigo's neck, he begin to feel them both grow more aroused. Pulling back, Grimmjow looked into Ichigo's lustful brown eyes and smirked. "So, since you cant speak, does that mean I could do anything to you and you wouldn't be able to scream for help?" Grimmjow asked in a seductive low voice.

Ichigo liked to play around sometimes, hollering no and screaming stop at Grimmjow when they were messing around. He liked to fight him off and for Grimmjow to be aggressive with him. Grimmjow loved the fact that he had to fight at times to get what he wanted, which most of the time was Ichigo screaming, sweating, and laying under his body while he pleased them both.

Ichigo moved his head from side to side in a no manner. Ichigo had no idea what Grimmjow had in his mind to do to him but he was starting to get really hot and flushed from the look that was being gave to him. There was not much that Ichigo didn't let Grimmjow do to him. Pretty much his body was Grimmjow's to do with as he please. It had been that way since the first time they were together.

Grimmjow stepped to the side, letting go of Ichigo, to reach for the medicine cabinet. He grabbed a white bottle of allergy pills out and left out the room, leaving Ichigo standing there just looking after him. Grimmjow returned with a glass full of water and a pill. Opening his mouth, he took the glass of water and the medicine, knowing it would help with the sneezing and itchy eyes.

Taking the glass from Ichigo and setting it on the counter, Grimmjow reached for the hem of the oversized shirt and lifted it over Ichigo's head. He wanted to get his lover clean before he made him dirty again. Walking over to the shower, he turned on the hot water and then the cold, making it lukewarm, just the way Ichigo liked it. He then turned his attention back to Ichigo. While looking over that amazing piece of flesh, that he never grew tired of seeing, he reached out to unbutton and removed the jeans that still covered that sexy body. Now Ichigo was completely naked and completely aroused. "Time to get cleaned up so that I can have my way with you." Grimmjow said as he started to remove his own clothes to join him in the shower.

Ichigo closed the shower door and reached for Grimmjow, pulling his head down to catch his lips with his own. He couldn't get enough kisses from Grimmjow, he loved his taste, loved the way Grimmjow took control of his mouth. While kissing, he ran his hands down Grimmjow's back and feel the smooth muscles underneath his fingers. Breaking the kiss, he reached for the shower gel and started to apply it to his hands when Grimmjow took the bottle from him. Looking at him with a scowl that told the big blue haired man that he wasn't happy with him taking the bottle from his hands.

"I'm gonna clean you up and there is nothing you can say about it, now is there?" Grimmjow smirked while starting to put the gel on his hands. Usually Ichigo washed both of them in the shower, he loved the feel of the slightly smaller hands on his body but tonight he was going to do things differently. He turned Ichigo around and started to massage his shoulders, lathing the gel into suds. Taking his time continued to rub down his back, really kneading the muscles and relaxing the body under his hands.

Ichigo leaned forward, crossing his arms and laying his head on top of them while enjoying the rub down he so very seldom received. "Mmmm" he moaned, feeling Grimmjow rubbing lower towards his ass and down to his thighs. Grimmjow continued to wash down his legs and the tops of his feet. Feeling surprised that he had just been washed, not groped or played with, he looked behind him just in time to see Grimmjow standing up and caught a look in his eyes. Grimmjow's eyes were deep blue with a little sparkle to them. It took his breath away.

Grimmjow turned Ichigo to look at him and then started to wash the front side of the body in front of him. He was extremely aroused but insisted to himself he was going to take his time to pamper and prepare this body for what was to come. He had been wanting to try something for a while but just hadn't known how or when to bring the topic up to Ichigo. He rubbed down Ichigo's chest while making sure rub harder over his nipples. He heard a moan as his reward. Sliding slower over the tight muscles of his stomach and lower over his harden package. Rubbing up the shaft with one hand and dipping his other hand down around his sac to make sure he was clean. He finished rubbing down the toned legs and moved Ichigo under the spray of water to rinse off the gel.

"Get out and then go lay on the bed. I'll be there in a second." Grimmjow instructed Ichigo. Looking up into wonderful blue eyes, Ichigo did as he was told. Waiting for Ichigo to be completely out the bathroom, Grimmjow wrapped a towel around his waist and set out to get the supplies he needed for the night out of his office down the hall.

Ichigo laid face down on the bed. Feeling better after the nice wash down in the shower, he pondered what Grimmjow had plan. Very rarely was Grimmjow so soft and gentle with him, but even now it seemed way out of his ordinary. He tried to listen to where his lover was at, but it was near impossible to hear anything in the rest of the house with the bedroom door shut. He closed his eyes waiting for Grimmjow to return to him.

Grimmjow walked back to the room carrying two silk ties and a pink sleep mask. Pushing open the bedroom door, he saw the most beautiful picture he had ever seen, Ichigo laying on his stomach with his long lean legs attached to a nicely curved ass that was connected to a muscular back and every part was uncovered. Taking a minute to enjoy the scene, he then softly pushes the door closed behind him and begins to walk towards the bed while dropping his towel off his hips.

Ichigo turned his head to look towards the door and spots Grimmjow staring at him. Slowly raking his eyes up Grimmjow's sculpted chest and continued up until he met electric blue eyes. Grimmjow smirked and it lit a fire in his chest, a yearning to be touched. Out of the corner of his eyes, he seen a motion that grabbed his attention, Ichigo then realized what was in Grimmjow's hands as the man was slowly rubbing the silk ties between his two hands. Ichigo's eyes open widely at the ties and the pink sleep mask in his hands. "No" Ichigo squeaks out, trying to make it louder, he clears his throat and tries again, "Nuh."

"What? I cant hear you." Grimmjow taunts while smiling widely at him. "What is it you object to, the silk ties or the pink sleep mask?" Grimmjow asks. "You have no idea what I am going to do and you are already objecting. But right now, you cant object very loud can you?" Knowing the pink sleep mask is what set Ichigo off, he drops it to the floor. Grimmjow starts to laugh as he walks over to the bed and playfully but still hard, smacks his hand on Ichigo's ass.

Shooting up from the bed, Ichigo tries to get to the bathroom, but an arm blocks the door out of no where. Grimmjow grabs Ichigo from behind and hugs up against his body. Feeling the heat rise in his body from the skin on skin contact, Ichigo closes his eyes as he leans back and goes soft in Grimmjow's arms. Lips find his neck and start to nibble up towards his ear and he lets out a quiet moan. Feeling strong hands rubbing down his arms and the silk ties following the same path, he opens his eyes to see Grimmjow tying the silk around his wrist. Looking to his side he sees wild excitement running through Grimmjow's eyes and feels the excitement running through their bodies as well. Turning around, Ichigo kisses Grimmjow gently on his lips. Slowly licking his way to Grimmjow's ear while rubbing up his back towards his hair, he pulls the blue locks roughly. Receiving a grunt and feeling a hot member pressing along his thigh he laughs while pushing his body against Grimmjow's back towards the bed.

Grimmjow falls on the bed with Ichigo climbing up to straddle his waist. Laying back, enjoying the feeling of Ichigo's lips on his chest, working their way up his neck. Grabbing Ichigo's head, running his fingers through the short orange hair he pulls him close for a kiss. Slow and soft at first, then he parts Ichigo's lips and slides his tongue in for a taste. Starting to feel the heat rise and the feeling of losing control, he rolls Ichigo from on top of him to below him on the bed. Reaching quickly he snags the silk ties and runs them through the iron bars on the bed frame. If he waited any longer, Ichigo would have taken control, which usually he loved, but not tonight.

Looking down he sees Ichigo with his classic frown and a blush across his face. Leaning down he tries to kiss him, but Ichigo turns his head away. Trying again to kiss the red head, his lips were evaded again. Kissing down the side of his neck that was exposed, he started to rub his hands up and down Ichigo's chest. He made it to Ichigo's ear and started to suck on his lobe and let his tongue follow the shell of the outer ear. Grimmjow heard Ichigo take a shallow breath while relaxing into the bed under him. Sitting up, Grimmjow reached up to Ichigo's arms and start to massage them. Rubbing in little circles while taking his time to make sure no spot of skin was left untouched. Smiling when he heard Ichigo moan, Grimmjow looked down to see his eyes closed and a smile across his face.

Ichigo laid still with his hands tied above his head while still upset that he was in that position and still enjoying the attention he was receiving. Feeling Grimmjow's hands slide lower over the font of his shoulders and around his collar bone he opened his eyes and was amazed at the peaceful and loving look on the face above him. This look made it hard for him to breath, as the warmth took over his whole body, especially his face.

Grimmjow slowly lowered his face down to Ichigo's and took the soft bottom lip into his mouth, flicking his strong tongue against it. Ichigo moaned while arching his chest up to touch Grimmjow's body, he needed more bodily contact. Grimmjow straddled Ichigo's slim waist while he continue to kiss with a searing passion that made the red head under him breathless and dizzy. Moving from the lips, he slowly kissed down Ichigo's chin, following down his neck then he nibbled at the juncture where the neck meets the shoulders. Each kiss was soft and slow, completely different from the fast and rough play the two usually shared with one another.

"You are so beautiful. Your body completely drives me hot and wild every time I see you. You are so smart and kind. Truly beautiful inside and out" Grimmjow said softly into Ichigo's ear as he rubbed his hands up and down the body under him.

"Mmmmm, Grimmjow." Ichigo said. He was enjoying what has happened even though he fought hard when he was tied down. He had no idea what was going happening but he knew he didn't want it to end anytime soon.

Sitting up, Grimmjow pecked Ichigo's lips and moved off from on top of him to kneel on his right side. Moving his hands across the chest in front of him, top, then down to the waist and back up. He then rubbed against Ichigo's nipples,moving his fingers in circles around them as he leaned in to kiss one then the other. Alternating between the left and right he started to deepen the kisses and sucked the nubs into his hot wet mouth.

Grimmjow was getting hotter and needed more of Ichigo in his mouth, he kissed down the smooth muscled stomach until he arrived at the little patch of orange hair that nested around a nice hard erected cock. Taking his time, he reached below Ichigo's member and grabs his sac, gently massaging them in his hand. Moving lower Grimmjow parted his lips and took the tip in his mouth. Moaning the whole time he moved slowly down the shaft. Arranging the way he was sitting to sit beside Ichigo and lean over his body while he continued to do what he had planned. Grimmjow closed his eyes while he moved his mouth up and down Ichigo, he continued to softly pull and scratch his sac.

Ichigo was in heaven. He felt so good. Feeling Grimmjow suck him while being caressed was the best feeling in the world. Ichigo groaned as he begin to experience the tensing of his muscles signaling that it would not be long before he blew his cum down Grimmjow's throat. "Grimm" Ichigo squeakily tried to warn as he felt the heat running through his body. Tightening his muscles he reached his point and released. Going completely relaxed and blending in with the bed, he moaned with satisfaction.

Grimmjow swallowed the thick, salty liquid as it hit his mouth. Oh, how he loved the taste. He was rock hard just from sucking Ichigo, but, he needed to slow it down and put his plan into action. Grimmjow moved off the bed to stand beside it and looked down at Ichigo while grabbing the ties from the bed post.

"Turn over"Grimmjow demanded in a lust filled voice. When Ichigo didn't move fast enough, he reached out and started pushing Ichigo's side to make him roll over on his stomach. When Ichigo finally moved, he re-tied the ties on the bed rails. Looking down the long body laid before him, he knew his feelings were real. That feeling told him he had to go through with what he had plan at the end of the night.

Grimmjow crawls on the bed, while moving Ichigo's legs to lay underneath him, with his butt in the air. He rubbed the round cheeks and down the thighs. He moved back up to the cheeks, popping each side twice with an open hand. Enjoying the sting of his hand and the sound of the flesh was nothing compared to him enjoying the sight and sounds of Ichigo.

"Ow" Ichigo barely could holler out as he was struck. Without meaning to, his body snatched forward away from Grimmjow. Looking back, he seen the blue haired giant grinning. He shook his head as he lowered it, not knowing what else was to come.

Grimmjow took that as a sign to go ahead and do what he wanted, as if he really need permission anyhow. Smacking the cheeks again until they were rosy and warm. Leaning down to lick the skin, when feeling the heat and tasting the salt, he moaned. Ichigo was whining and squirming, yet he was already getting hard again. Grimmjow was ready to take his lover nice and slow. While he slid his hand down to prepare Ichigo, he kissed his way up his spine also murmuring how much he loved him.

This surprised Ichigo. He knew Grimmjow loved him, but mostly from his actions and how he looked at him. Barely was Grimmjow openly spoken about his feelings. He was already in another world from the pain and pleasure he felt, but hearing the words and feeling the gentleness now melted his core even more. He knew he loved Grimmjow. It had always been that way since the first time they met.

Grimmjow prepared Ichigo, slipped in and waited for Ichigo to adjust. He pulled out slow and pushed in faster. Keeping that rhythm while both enjoyed the slower pace than normal. Moving one hand from Ichigo's hip, he rubbed up his side and across his back and back down. Grimmjow felt that he wasn't getting to feel enough of his lover so he decided to switch positions. Pulling out, he slid under Ichigo's hips while positioning his-self at the others entrance.

Ichigo had his eyes closed, enjoying the pace when Grimmjow switched it up. Settling down on Grimmjow, he begin to raise and lower down on top of him. He loved to be watched while he rode. Ichigo was so close again, looking at Grimmjow, he knew he wasn't the only one. He bent down and kissed the soft parted lips of his lover. At the friction this caused his member, he moaned.

Grimmjow's favorite position was with Ichigo riding him, that way he could see his face and rub his hands all over his body. And tonight was no different, he was so close already when Ichigo bent to kiss him. Taking control of the kiss, pulled the orange locks and pushed up into the body above him. Knowing what to do next, he grabbed Ichigo and stroked him. One stroke and Ichigo blew his load all over them while constricting on his own member, bringing him to the cliff and over.

Ichigo couldn't breath, he couldn't move, he just sat there on top of Grimmjow. Sex was always good between them, but this.. this was something else. He never had felt like this, with anyone, anytime. He lowered his head down to lay on Grimmjow's chest while saying " wow.. that was amazing.. I love you". Ichigo never had a problem saying what he felt to anyone.

Grimmjow looked up into the brown eyes laying on his chest and grinned. He never got tired of hearing that. He loved Ichigo, but has had a hard time saying it. His past had a lot to do with that, he had always been burned when he opened up. Tonight would be different, he would tell him and make a future for them. He reached up to untie Ichigo's wrist from the bed. Rubbing the bruised skin, then bringing them to his lips so he could kiss the soft skin.

"Lets get cleaned up baby" he told Ichigo while starting to sit up, still holding the body on top of him. Carrying his mate to the bathroom, he sat him down on the toilet. Then started the water in the shower, again that night.

Ichigo was barely there in mind, between the allergy medicine and the amazing endorphin rush and then crash, he was ready to curl up and sleep. He enjoyed being clean when he crawled into bed, that was the only reason he allowed Grimmjow to carry him into the bathroom.

Grimmjow pulled them both into the shower, under the warm water. Lathering up the bath rag with soap, he washed both of them at the same time. He wanted to hurry to tell Ichigo what he needed to, before the other fell asleep which was likely to be soon by the looks of it. He had it all planned out. Rinsed them off and then grabbed a towel to dry them. "Hey, baby.. I know your sleepy, but we need to talk for a minute, that okay?" Grimmjow said softly while stepping out of the shower and holding Ichigo's hand while he stepped out. He grabbed the night clothes off the shelf they kept in the bathroom. Handing a pair of pants to Ichigo, then he started to dress himself. He knew he wasn't making a mistake. The time the lived together had been wonderful, it was easy to be with Ichigo.

Ichigo dressed and started walking out the bathroom to sit on the bed when he noticed the pink sleep mask on the floor. Picking it up, he notice how soft it felt. Turning the mask around, taking a look, there was something attached to the elastic string. Bringing the mask closer to get a better glance at what it was, he gasped. "It couldn't be, could it?" he continued the mantra in his head.

Grimmjow walked out of the bathroom door into the bedroom. He stops and watches Ichigo's expression change from curious to freaking out. He walks to the bed and sits beside Ichigo. "I Love you, Ichigo. You are my everything. After all that has been wrong in my life, I know you are the right. I never want to be apart. Will you marry me and be with me forever?" Grimmjow speaks from the heart while looking into those wonderful brown eyes. He notices a blush across the nose, and then the eyes start to water. Waiting on an answer, not knowing what else to do, he grins.

Ichigo is speechless. He can not believe he heard what he heard. He had felt that way and knew things were good between them, but to hear and see that its true was amazing. "Yes, Yes," he says, barely getting it out, but knows he has to respond to Grimmjow. "Always yours. Always have been" Ichigo squeaks out and then turns to wrap his arms around Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stood up and placed the ring on Ichigo's finger. Then he bent down and kiss his lips softly before reaching for a cover to lay on the bed. Grabbing Ichigo, he lays back on the bed and wrapped his arms around his love.

The end.


End file.
